restormelfandomcom-20200215-history
Commands
Basic Commands: /who – This command will show you all the online players /afk – This command will make you afk. Use it again to return from afk. /money '– Check your balance. '/money top - Displays top 5 richest players. /money pay ' - Pay a certain amount to someone. '/msg '– Use this command to send a private message to any player. '/r ' - Use this command to quickly reply to your last private message. '/ma join - Join a MobArena game. /ma leave - Leave the MobArena Chat /ch global '- Join global chat. Usually for offtopic and general use. '/ch trade '- Join trade chat. Use this channel to merchant off your goods, do not use any other channels for this. '/ch local '- Talk in a 10 block radius around you. '/ch human - 'Talk to fellow Humans. '/ch undead '- Talk to fellow Undead Class Commands '/hero choose '''- Allows you to pick a set Path. Available variables include: '''Warrior, Rogue, and Mage. /hero choose '- Allows you to select a Specialization based off of your path. Requires level 30. '/hero prof '- Allows you to select a Specialization in Crafting skills. Requires level 30. '/hero skills '- Lists all skills that your Class has. '/hero reset '- Allows you to start over from scratch. USE WISELY. '/bind skillname '- Binds a skill to block you are using. Right click when holding the block to use the skill. /'hero armor '- Shows what kind of Armor you can wear. '/hero tools '- Shows what tools you can use. Using skills, and other Class functions. '/level or /hero level or /lvl - 'Displays your current Heroes information - classes, levels, XP, mana, etc. '/hero armor - 'Displays the armor types your current combination of path and profession is allowed to wear. '/hero tools - 'Displays the tools your current combination of path and profession is allowed to use. '/skills (page#) - 'Displays the skills you can acquire in your current combination of path and profession and the levels at which they become available. '/skill name - 'Activates the named skill. You can only use skills appropriate to your classes and levels. Some skills have warm-up and cool-down periods, and some cost you in terms of reagents (ie redstone etc) and mana. '/bind name (arguments) - 'Binds a skill to the block type you are holding - e.g. /bind fireball. Used on its own, '/bind removes the bind from the item you're currently holding. /hero verbose - 'Enables/disables system notifications showing XP/mana gain. '/level toggle or /lvl toggle - 'Toggles your Exp bar between your two classes. '/mana or /mp - 'Shows a graphical representation of your mana bar; used for casting spells. '/health or /hp - 'Shows a graphical representation of your health bar. '/cd - 'Lists the skills you have on cool down. Party Commands '/party create '- Creates a party. '/party invite Player - Invites a player to your party. /party accept Player - Accepts invitation. /party Message - Sends a message to your party. /party who - 'Lists all users in your party. Miscellaneous 'Mob Arena /ma join arena name Joins you to a Mob Arena. Costs one diamond, unless you have completed the Warrior Guild questchain. /ma spec area name Joins you as a spectator at the specified Mob Area. /ma leave Takes you out of a Mob Arena. 'Money' /money Display your current coin balance. /money rank name Pulls the named player’s wealth ranking. Requires full name; player doesn’t need to be online. Pulls own wealth ranking if entered with no name. /money top (number of players) Lists the top 5 (if no number specified) or specified number of richest players, up to 100. /money pay name of coins Sends specified number of coins to the named player. 'Bounties' Restormel allows players to place bounties on each other. If a bounty is accepted and the target player is killed, the hunter will gain whatever reward was placed. /bounty Brings up the in-game help on bounties. /bounty list (page#) Lists current bounties on specified page number. Only shows bounty target players who are currently online. /bounty new target name of coins Places a bounty on the named player. /bounty cancel target name Cancels a bounty you had placed on the named player. /bounty accept target name Accepts a bounty contract on the player named in /bounty list and costs you the listed fee. /bounty view Lists the bounty contracts you have accepted. /bounty abandon target name Abandons a bounty contract you had accepted on the named player. 'Tickets' /ticket list ' Shows all tickets '/ticket select/sel ticket-id Shows the selected tickets information /ticket info ' Shows the selected tickets information '/ticket create/new message Creates a ticket /ticket comment/cmt message Comments on the selected ticket '/ticket close ' Closes the selected ticket